izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Plenty of Time and A Whole Lot of Crack
A/N: The tite of this story is how it was created. What happens when you lock a few sane people into a house full of drunks? Let's find out! Part One Endulyne looked down at her party invitation. It looks like we're here." "This looks like fun," said Emil. Lukas grabbed Emil's arm. "You are not getting drunk, okay?" Emil shook his head. "Not unless Maple and Peter are." "Then we shouldn't have to worry," En put in. "I mean, they're both only twelve. Why would they be drinking?" Pechka knocked on the door. Heidi answered it. "Hey, guys!" she greeted them. "Come right in! We have a system going on here! If you get hungry, tell Katyusha or Natalia. Marcus and Pechka are doing the cooking. Every ten minutes, Yukkiko, Matthew, Peter, and Maple will come around with some drinks!" The four went inside and were surprised by how crazy it was. Lukas hid behind his little brother, scared of all the commotion. "Guten tag, guys!" Maple said cheerfully. "Want somethin' to drink?" Emil nodded. "Of course!" Maple tossed him a bottle of beer. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing fear sparkling in Lukas's eyes. "N-nothing," he replied. "Oh, and I'd recommend staying away from Mattie. He's kinda...completely wasted. And scary. Not to me, though, just to everyone else. Oh! I've been meaning to ask you two! Why do your names sound so familiar?" "Hetalia," said Pechka. "Iceland and Norway." Lukas nodded. "Yes, that. Actually, the reason that it is—" "Don't tell the story!" Emil whined. "You always end up breaking the fourth wall!" "Anyway, Alice was looking up Icelandic last names. There was an example simple Icelandic family tree on Wikipedia, and she got Emil's name from that. Then she wanted a name for someone to be his older brother, so she created me. She couldn't think of a name and she didn't want the ones she came across on Wikipedia, so she got lazy and, since Iceland's human name is Emil and Norway is his older brother, she gave me Norway's human name." Maple grabbed En's and Lukas's wrists and dragged them into the kitchen. "WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN!" Peter, who seemingly came out of nowhere, grabbed Lukas's shoulders and shook him around. "ISN'T THIS PARTY JUST EXCELLENT?! EVERYONE CAN HAVE FUN, AND DANCE, AND GET DRUNK, AND COMPLETELY TRASH GINGER'S HOUSE! AND THEN, IN A COUPLE OF DAYS, WE'LL JUST BLAME IT ALL ON MATTHEW!" "Please calm down," Lukas requested quietly. The young Brit only shook him harder. "NO! I CAN'T CALM DOWN! THIS IS FUN!" "I'm starting to feel sick..." En shot both Peter and Maple an odd look. "You two are drunk, aren't you...?" "UH-HUH!" Peter squealed, shaking Lukas even more violentlier. "Please stop," Lukas whimpered. "NO!" "P-please..." "I SAID NO! THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!" "M-m-my stomach r-really hurts..." Peter pushed him into the refridgerator. "Fine then! Be that way!" "Thank you. Ugh...I think I am going to be sick." Maple bounced up and down. She banged on the counter a few times. "ATTENTION! ME, PETER, ENDULYNE, EMIL, LUKAS, TAYLOR, PECHKA, NATALIA, AND KATYUSHA WILL BE UPSTAIRS IF YOU NEED US!" It was time for the "fun" to begin. Category:Stories Category:Invader Moss's stories Category:Invader Moss's pages Category:Awesome Category:Epicness